Who Do You Choose?
by RandomUnknowns
Summary: Its always hard to choose between two people you love. Or maybe it isn't... WARNING: Slight yaoi and Rated T just to be safe!


For the fiftieth time that night, Sora sighed as the moon shined through his window, casting its glow on him. Once more, a heavy sighed passed his lips as he grabbed his pillow and hid his face behind it. He groaned into his pillow before tossing it to the floor where half his sheets were.

Funny, the young Key Bearer could face any threat, any problem no matter how big and he could face it by just following his heart but this situation was by far the hardest fight he would fight in. And as cliché as it sounds, it's a fight for love.

Sora has faced every Heartless, the Organization, beaten Xemnas and more but those were easy compared to what he has to do now. For the first time, Sora has to choose between two people he loves.

Before, Sora never chose favorites and always made people feel equal around him. Same went with Kairi and Riku; both were his best friends and he wouldn't choose between them ever. Or so he thought. Sora had always seen Kairi and Riku as his best friends and as he got older, he began seeing Kairi as more than just a friend.

Sora believed he loved her and would do anything to keep her safe and all. But that was before his second adventure. Before that, he only loved Kairi but progressing on his search for Riku he began realizing something new. Just like he did for Kairi, he was going to great extensions to find Riku. At first, he believed that of course he was going to great extensions to find Riku; Riku was his bestest friend! But when he found Riku, that's when he realized that maybe he cared a bit more about him than Kairi…

And up to the point when the three returned home did he realize that he had fallen for his two best friends. And nonetheless, one of them was a guy just like him.

On the night prior of the return, Sora had been up all night thinking about, trying to see if he really did like Riku more than a friend like he likes Kairi. That was a lot harder than he thought…

A part of him did like Riku but another part told him that that wasn't right. But the other part sometimes spoke louder than the other and that just left Sora with a headache. More nights similar to that one followed and then after having more battles within him, Sora realized that he did have feelings towards Riku more than just a friend.

And that is why he was now on his bed with another horrible night. Why another horrible night? Easy, because now he has to choose between not only his best friends but the two people he loves; Kairi or Riku. Sora tried to see who but that was a hard choice.

Sora never chose between them since both were his best friends but then again Riku was his first best friend. But then again Kairi was his first crush… And wouldn't it make more sense to be with the one opposite from you own sex? But then, isn't love just love and really doesn't matter the gender?

Sora slapped himself on the forehead as the questions came to him. This was going to be a long night…

Sora sat on the Paopu Tree looking at the sunrise. Usually he doesn't see the sunrise since he's still asleep at that moment but he couldn't sleep so he had taken his boat and went to the island just minutes before the sunrise.

He was hoping maybe with new fresh air he might be able to find the answers for his questions but his thoughts on those slipped away as he saw the sunrise. Since this a very rare moment for Sora, he took it all in and realized how beautiful the sunrise was, just like sunsets. These thoughts of comparing the sunrise and sunset were interrupted though.

"Hmm, I've never seen you this bright and early before."

Sora gave out a small yelp of surprise as he heard the voice, almost falling back from his position on the tree but quickly regained his balance and looked behind him where he saw Riku walking down from the bridge that connected the little island to the rest of the island.

Sora let a small laugh, hoping it didn't sound fake or nervous since that's exactly what he was feeling. Ever since he found out about his decision he had gotten a bit nervous around Kairi and Riku, afraid that they might figure out and he wasn't even sure how Riku might take this.

As Riku leaned against the tree, looking at the sky before him, Sora realized something; how will Riku react to this?

Will he find it strange, hate Sora or what? This thought made Sora even a more nervous. If he does choose Riku, how would he know that would like him back? Does Riku even like guys that way? Once more, Sora was confused and a lot more worried. Maybe he should choose Kairi… It'll be the safest choice… but then again, he still has feelings for Riku…

'Hey, Riku," Sora said quietly nervous. Riku who had been staring at the sea and sky flicked his eyes to Sora with a slight 'Hmm'.

"Uh, can I ask you something…?" Sora said even more nervous, not even sure what he wanted to ask Riku.

"Sure" Riku said as he went back to looking at the sea. Sora was silent for a moment but Riku didn't pry and after wondering to himself, Sora finally spoke.

"Um, well, say that you like two people, like you know, like-like… who do you choose…?" Sora said a bit uncomfortable but definitely nervous. Sora hoped that Riku hadn't seen through the question and implied that Sora was asking between himself and Kairi. Thankfully, he didn't and actually gave an answer to Sora.

"You obviously pick the second." Riku said as if it was the most obvious answer ever.

Sora thought about it but was a bit confused. Why the second? What about the first?

'Why the second?" Sora asked giving in on trying to figure out on himself.

"Because," Riku answered never once looking away from the sea, "if you like two people, then the second one is truly the one since you wouldn't have liked that person if you truly liked the first."

Sora let those words sink in as he thought about. He had liked Kairi first when it came to love but as his second adventure began and finding Riku, he had developed feelings for him as well. He had fallen for Kairi first, but then Riku… So he really didn't like Kairi, he liked Riku.

Sora wanted to be happy that he figured that problem out but now there was another problem, what will Riku say… Once more Sora was thinking of a way to tell Riku, or at least find if Riku would even like him back especially since they are both guys but once again, does that really matter. Sora looked saddened since for some, that does matter and he was hoping Riku wasn't among them.

After contemplating whether or not he should come out and say it or not, Sora spoke again.

"Can I ask you another question, Riku?" Sora asked and received a smart ass answer.

"You already did, but go ahead"

Sora pouted at that but then began thinking on his question.

"Do you like anyone Riku?"

It was silent for a moment as Sora looked at Riku and Riku looked at the scene ahead of him.

"Maybe," The long awaited answer.

"Who?" Sora asked curiously.

"Does it matter?" Riku asked and Sora thought. Obviously Riku doesn't want to say but he did want to know and yet he didn't since he feared that it might not be him. Heck, he still didn't even know if Riku liked guys and so his crush can be any other girl in the island!

"Is it Kairi?" Sora had resolved into guessing, maybe he will find out and if he does, he would be happy for Riku. Even though he loves Riku, if Riku is happy with another, he'll be happy as well, right?

"Heh,no."

"Selphie?"

"Please,"

"Uh, Tidus' sister?

"Tidus has a sister?"

The guessing went on and Sora was running out of names.

"Is it any of the girls at school?"

Riku was silent for a moment, he was debating on what he should say next and Sora just looked at him as he waited for his response.

"It's not a girl,"

It took a good three seconds for those words to sink into Sora until he realized what they meant. And once he did he snapped out of his thoughts and saw Riku walk away.

"Hey, wait up!" Sora yelled after him as he hopped off the tree and ran up to Riku. Riku didn't respond but he did slow down a bit.

"If it's not a girl, then who is it?" Sora said as he walked beside Riku. He looked up at Riku waiting for an answer and Riku just looked on ahead. Sora waited patiently for his answer but it seemed as if he wasn't going to get one. He didn't want to guess though since he didn't want to guess his own name especially if he wasn't the one Riku liked. But then again, he hoped he was… After thinking about it since Riku still hasn't had said a word, he actually got the guts to finally just ask…

"R-Riku… do you like me..?" Sora had just gone out and said it and was now in the process of hiding his face behind his hands since he felt embarrassed on just coming out and saying it.

Sora had stopped walking by then and Riku too had stopped shocked at Sora's question and was now looking at the embarrassed boy.

"Why are you hiding behind your hands?" Riku said, somehow still in his cool manner as if Sora's question had no affect to him what so ever when in reality they actually did.

Sora continued to hide under his hands since he believed that Riku hated him now even though Riku hadn't done anything to show that he hated Sora. In fact, Sora hadn't even heard Riku's question since he was still fighting with himself on why had he gone right out and asked what he asked.

Riku looked at the boy before he grabbed Sora's hand and pulled them away but even then Sora had shut his eyes and looked down trying to hide his face.

"Do you like me, Sora?" Riku asked trying to get an answer out of his friend.

"Maybe…." Sora croaked out embarrassed even more and still wondering why he kept on talking! This was one of those rare moments when he wished he didn't follow his heart…

It was quiet for a moment and Sora, regardless of a voice saying to just shut up and run, asked another dumb question but still didn't have the guts to look up at Riku and still looked down.

Now, if Sora did look up, he would've seen the smirk plastered on Riku's face. Now this smirk, like any other smirk, wasn't a pleasant one, and more of a mischievous one. Letting go of Sora's wrists, Riku answered him while walking away.

"May-be" Riku said extending his answer a bit, the smirk still plastered on his face.

Sora, once more, needed a good three seconds to establish the answer and realized the playful mockery behind Riku's voice.

"H-Hey, that was a yes and no question! That wasn't a yes and no answer!" Sora said as he ran after Riku. Riku's smirk changed into a smile as he ran from the oncoming Sora.

"Neither was yours!" Riku yelled back.

"Riku!"

**A/N **I just wanted to write a one shot of something or anything (although I wanted to write more of an entertaining funny one but romance doesn't hurt. …ok maybe a little bit…) and it turned out to be this and this was ok in my opinion. Also, this was based off of a quote I read;

_If you fall in love with two people, pick the second because you wouldn't have fallen for the second if you truly loved the first._

Thanks for reading and if you review than thank you. Bye!


End file.
